idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Shido
Makoto Shido is one of the female characters in the anime. She also has an older brother named Kyoichi Shido. She is best friends with Kakeru and Sho . they are class mates at their school and are all interested in MTBs. Appearance Makoto has brown eyes and black hair. She is usually seen with a black shirt inside a purple shrug, a purple skirt and pink rubber shoes. Story She is a female MTB rider. She later realizes that her MTB blike is a legendary Idaten bike called Neptune. They were challenging a boy named Gabu Samejima to get the X-Zone (in their world) from him. She was taken to the real X-Zone and met her brother there. But Kyoichi didn't tell her that he was her brother to protect her. She later finds her Neptune with the help of her brother who saved her because of the hallucination that she had in a cave. She dreamed that she was back home, with her parents and older brother. She mostly dreams about when Kyoichi was much more kinder to her. She had her first race in the same cave and discovers that her bike was an Idaten Bike with a gold emblem after cleaning her bike thoroughly. She later finds out that the man who always helped her and the others was her brother. It happened when they were in a snow storm and were challenged to an Idaten battle with Sho. She fell from a cliff and Kyoichi saved her. She was locked in a cellar by Kyoichi when control by the dark emblem. Gabu was hungry and he and Makoto shared a bar of chocolate. Luckily, when the moonlight passed through the window, it turned out that Kyoichi wrote a way for Makoto to get out of the cellar when he was concious. He also wrote that he had set up a trap on the race track so that he wouldn't win so Sho could remove the dark emblem and that he wouldn't be under its possesion anymore. As soon as Makoto and Gabu got out of the cellar, Makoto told everyone about Kyoichi's plan. SInce Sho was racing with Kyoichi, Koei, Arthur and Gabu helped her figure out where the trap might be and to help her save Kyoichi. It turns out that the trap was on the bridge, a cable which was disconnected by Kyoichi. At first, the hill was too steep and no one could ride up but then Gabu started making some kind of cliffs which made it easier for everyone to ride up. Makoto pulled the cable just in time to save Kyoichi which made him way in front of Sho but at the end, Sho won. Gallery Trivia * She is the only female protagonist of the show. * Her MTB is called Neptune. It was given to her by her older brother, Kyoichi Shido. * She has taken a liking to Sho Yamato and was the first one to cry when saying goodbye to him when she and some others wanted to go back to the X-zone. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs